


Combat boots and kisses

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boot Worship, D/s, F/M, Fisting, Stone Top, Stone Top Mako, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Raleigh, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by the coolest deadprincescollege:</p><p>IS THIS POSSIBLE : pacific rim, mako/raleigh, d/s with mako as dom and boot worshipping (if someone was trans it would be even better uhuhu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat boots and kisses

He’s not allowed to touch below the shoulders or above the knee. Mako tells him that in a gentle voice filled with steel and promises, and Raleigh makes sure to remember it always. She touches _him_ though, thin, calloused fingers that are always cold, leaving trails of shivery cool on his skin. People talk about warm hands, as if they are necessary for intimacy, but they’ve never felt the intensity of chilled fingertips contrasting with overheated bodies. Raleigh loves Mako’s hands. He loves all of her, but her hands and feet and the pointed tip of her nose, makes him feel his love like an inferno inside, every time he looks at them.

She never raises her voice. She never gets harsh or stern or ugly with him, she is calm in the face of his self-destruction, always there with her cool hands and a way to make it right, and Raleigh wants to make her happy, wants it more than anything else. He wants her to do anything and everything she wants, wants to watch it and help her and admire her, the best he can. He wants to spend his days worshipping at her feet.

Luckily, Mako lets him sometimes.

She never dresses up for their scenes, but wears whatever she feels most comfortable in. Most of the time it’s the uniform. Other times it’s a dress, an indulgence she can afford now that jaeger pilots are fairly obsolete. She wears the boots for him though, even though she once teasingly admitted that wearing boots with dresses was quite a faux pas.

He can’t explain why those boots are so important to him. Maybe it’s because the first time he noticed them, it was only minutes after meeting her, and they were peeking out under her coat, wet with rain and shining on the pavement, catching his eye as she walked away. Harsh combat boots, and he had thought that it was a strange contrast to her elegance, but they aren’t. They are at home on her feet, and she is just as severe and dangerous as she is elegant and sweet, and it is all of her that he loves, not just the pretty things.

He can never decide what he enjoys more. When she lets him touch her feet, her perfect little feet, or when she wears the boots, black leather and functionality wrapped around delicate bones and lithe muscles.

This time, she is wearing them, her uniform pants clinched around her waist with a belt and the black vest tucked into them, clinging to her skin with sweat - just like the first time they fought. She doesn’t take anything off, before she lies down on her back, her knees bend and smiles at him.

“Raleigh, please sit down.” She says, and he does. Gingerly, at the foot of the bed. He is achingly aware of his hand only inches from one of her feet. The boots are staining the bed slightly, dried dirt rubbing off on it. He doesn’t mind, because they are meant to be used, and the mess is from her. If they were clean, they would be meaningless, really. The marks suit his bed, and sheets can be washed.

Mako stretches one leg out, laying it across his lap. Raleigh’s mouth goes dry.

“Go ahead.” She says, and blushes slightly. Not because she’s embarrassed, he knows, but because she always does when they get to this point and the first slow wave of arousal curls through the air. Heated cheeks and cool hands.

He carefully touches the boot, two fingers running along the side of it. He counts the scratches and the marks of use, noting the changes from last time. Brushes off a bit of dried mud, where it’s crawled up the side of the leather. He rubs the tip, shines it with the grease of his own hands, and Mako’s heel dig into his thigh in response.

She scoots up the bed then, leaning back against the headboard, and his hand follows her boot the first bit.

“You should kneel.” She points to the middle of the bed, right in front of her feet. Raleigh frantically pushes off his own boots and crawls fully unto the bed, to kneel down where directed. The madras is soft and his weight forces it down. He knows blood to his feet is going to be a problem, if he stays this way for too long. Mako knows it too, of course, so it won’t ever become a problem.

She spread her knees a little so she can see between them, then licks her lips. “Kiss the tips Raleigh,” she tells him, and he bends in worship before her, staying on his knees, to press slow kisses to first the right and then the left. His breathing is heavy, his hands are tingling. Sitting up again afterwards is hard and takes a few seconds of breathing with his forehead pressed against her ankle.

She pulls her legs up even further, until her knees are touching her chest, and she wraps her arms around them, cocking her head. “You should make them shine. Do you think you can make them shine?”

Raleigh nods and swallows. She motions for him to lie down, and he shuffles awkwardly down on his stomach. He’s propped up on his elbows, head hovering above her feet, and she releases one hands grip around the other’s wrist, to let her fingers run through his hair soothingly. He bends down.

He starts out with a kiss that slowly opens up, until his breath is making the leather damp. His tongue stretches to touch briefly, and the taste is explosive. He can’t help the breathy groan that leaves him. Then he gets to work, licking the boot, polishing it with his own spit, and it should be disgusting for many reasons. For one, he can taste dust and dirt just as much as leather. But it’s not disgusting at all, the opposite really.

Mako clicks her tongue, and guides his head to her other boot, when she feels he’s done with the first one.

He draws it out, rubbing his cheek against it, smelling it and feeling it. He doesn’t want to make her ask again though, and soon he meticulously sets to work on this one too. It’s incredible how big the surface of her boots seems this close. The creases in the leather are pathways for his tongue, his spit is polish and once he draws the end of one shoelace into his mouth to suck on. It’s strange, what it does to him, to be kneeling at her feet and licking her combats, but it feels like taking a little bit of her life into himself, tasting where she’s been, eating up the world that surrounds her. It makes him feel dizzy and small and at her service, which is all he ever really wants to be.

She tugs on his hair carefully, when the entire thing is bathed in his saliva and shining wet on the sheets. The hand on the back of his head guides him up and up, and he is kneeling over her now, and she’s kissing him. Her lips are soft and dry and they taste like leather too. Maybe it’s just that everything tastes like dirt and leather at this point, which would be incredible, actually.

She hums happily, and kisses one cheek and then the next. “Thank you, Raleigh.” She says. “They look so pretty now.”

Her knees are on either side of him now, and in a dizzy moment of movement the world is turned upside down, and Raleigh is underneath her, trapped between her strong thighs. She laughs a little, a fierce playful look in her eyes. He laughs too, because he’s happy and he loves her.

“I’m going to touch you now. Hold on to the headboard, please.”

He does, and her fingers nimbly work his vest free of his trousers. They are ice on his stomach and it makes him hold his breath. She takes it off completely, gently moving first one and then the other of his arms, and it’s alright because he trusts her. The fingers go back, and the trails of cool leave tingling marks on his skin. She starts, as she always does, by pressing one dry kiss on each of the barely visible scars, and he relaxes into the madras.

Her mouth is less gentle after that, and as she sucks and bites and teases his chest, Raleigh does his best to lie still. His urge to move transfers into sound, and he is unabashed in his moans and sighs and whines. His nipples aren’t as sensitive as they once were, but Mako knows that, and she sucks a little harder and bites a little more, and it’s perfect.

Her hands are opening his belt, and one cool palm slides in to rub against his pubic bone, and it makes him keen and arch into it, and ache for the hand to slide down further. He can’t see her smile, but he feels it on his skin.

She moves back to get the rest of his clothes off, and he’s naked and panting and the contrast to her slight blush and uniform is loud and delicious, the rough material of her trousers rubbing against his skin. She spreads his legs out to make room for herself between them, and her hands on his bare thighs are firm and purposeful.

She leans over him, to reach the sidetable. He can barely hear the snap of latex gloves over his own rough breathing, but he knows what she’s doing and he can feel himself throbbing with need. The pleas are kept behind his teeth, because he knows that he doesn’t need to beg, she’ll give him what he needs, and whatever he says, he can’t hurry her. It’s frustrating and reassuring at the same time.

When she sits back up, she catches his eyes. There’s a wicked smile on her face and a hungry gleam in her eyes, and it makes him gasp for breath.

“Tell me your safeword,” Mako asks, and the fire in her voice is covered with fondness. Raleigh has to break himself from the low constant keen he has been making, to answer. He knows she won’t continue until he does. “Blueberry.” And it’s a silly word, but they had been giggling and drunk on new love when they came up with it. She nods sharply.

“You can come whenever you want.”

Her gloved hand is slick with lube when it touches him, slides too faintly against his cock and rubbing his folds gently, teasing. He wants to come, he’s ready, has been on the edge since the first taste of leather, and she’s given him permission now. She slips one finger into him, and it’s not enough. Her fingers are thin and elegant and it’s more of a tease than anything else. She knows. The slow slide of fingers is too soft to do anything, and he’s keening again, protesting and begging without words.

She makes a soothing noise, and works in another finger. With two, she can stretch him if she wants to, and she does. Gentle spreading her fingers a bit, sliding slowly in and out. Her thumb is rubbing small circles at the base of his cock, and it’s almost enough, if only she’d crook her finger just right. He clenches down, chasing the climax that’s teasing just around the corner, but he can’t quite get there, and the frustration is almost too much, the anticipation taking his pleasure to new highs, and yet not bringing any satisfaction.

Mako slides her legs under his at the knees, and he is laid open. She has as much room to work as he can give her.

The third finger comes in with no resistance too, and she doesn’t wait longer than the few seconds it takes him for clench and unclench again, before she starts slide the fourth along his opening. His heart jumps as he realizes what she’s planning, and _yes._ The thought is the final drop, and Raleigh feels his climax rush through him, finally, and it’s so sweet and overwhelming. His muscles tighten and it feels like every single cell in his body is tingling with pleasure.

She keeps up gentle rocking motions inside him, until the contractions have stopped completely.

Then she pulls out, and her free, dry hand takes a moment to caress him on the thigh. A soft press of lips follows. Then there’s the obscene squirt of lube out of a bottle, and the hand returns wet, softly petting him. He’s still sensitive, but it’s not too much.

“I need you to keep relaxed, Raleigh” She says, and he promises that he’ll try.

She takes it one finger at a time, faster now. There’s no teasing, only focus. When she reaches four, there’s a moan under every one of his breaths again. Her other hand, equally gloved, rubs up a bit of lube, then wraps around his cock. He’s sensitive and her clever fingers around him, enveloping him, has him shouting out in pleasure. She takes the chance to work in the tip of her thumb.

It’s stretching him now, but the orgasm helped, and it doesn’t hurt at all. The handjob helps too, of course.  She rocks gently back and forth, getting further in each time, and then he can feel her knuckles, and he’s so glad that she has small hands, and then they pop in and he sees stars. She doesn’t get to do anything more, before he comes again, and then it’s too much, muscles fluttering around the stretch. It’s too much, but it only makes it more intense, and Raleigh is vaguely aware of his moans reaching alarming volumes.

Then it’s over, and she’s carefully pulling out, taking off the gloves. Then her carefulness is gone, and she throws herself on top of him, kissing him, and it’s perfect. She is vibrating and humming with pleasure and contentment and he hums back, kisses back lazily, and she grabs his hands to guide them to hug her, as she hugs him.

“I love you” Raleigh murmurs, hoarsely.

Mako smiles.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For better understanding of the term Stone Top, I provide you with a link to UD:  
> http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Stone&defid=1226088
> 
> Simply put, a stone top is someone who might enjoy giving sexual attention, but do not enjoy reciprocation. Mako isn't into being touched.


End file.
